He Would Come Back
by supernaturaldh
Summary: Tag to 3:16 - No Rest for the Wicked. Don't read this if you have not see 3:16, it goes right on the end of that episode. Summary: Sam's mind won't comprehend what has happened.


**He Would Come Back **

**One Shot Tag to 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked **

**By: supernaturaldh**

Sam clutched his older brother closer to his chest, willing the air to fill back up his lungs, to bring him back from death, from the clutches of hell. He gazed through tear filled lashes at the blank green orbs that stared back at him. He had never felt so empty, so lost, so alone. This wasn't real, he was dreaming and he would wake up any moment to find his older brother setting over him, comforting him, making it all better. It was a nightmare, one that he wanted to wake up from... right now.

"De...e...a...n", he stuttered out in a weak unfamiliar voice that he had never heard before. He felt a strange dread creeping over his body. He couldn't breathe, the air catching in his chest. His vision blurred and his thoughts suddenly seemed jumbled and confused. He blinked slowly, numbness overtaking his limbs, his mind and his thoughts as he begged his brother to open his eyes, to look at him. To be alive.

He felt his body moving, a comforting rocking motion he remembered from his childhood, back and forth, back and forth. His fingers clinging, clutching, and tugging at his brother's limp figure. He blinked blankly as the tears rolled silently down his face. He tried to stay focused on the here and now. The rocking growing steadily as words tumbled across his lips.

"Its okay…I gotcha. I'm not letting go. I gotcha…Dean."

He continued the comforting rocking.

-O-

Bobby Singer's feet thudded on the pavement as he ran toward the house, heart thumping loudly in his ears. The bright white light momentarily stunned him to stillness and he looked suspiciously around. The light dispersing as suddenly as it appeared.

He heaved in a large gulp of air and pushed the front door open, running hastily up the steps two at a time. He heard Sam's voice before he actually saw him, soft mumbling coming from the bedroom. He yanked the door open and the picture before him took his breathe away.

"Oh god, no..no..no." He whimpered as he looked at the limp form of Dean cradled tightly in Sam's arms. Rocking. Blood oozed from the older Winchester's still form and pooled heavily against Sam's shirt. Sam was rocking... crying... rocking,...murmuring... rocking, clutching tightly to his brother.

Bobby stood, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to grasp the reality of this situation. _Dean was gone, the deal complete, blood covering his limp body, but Sammy, he was still alive._ He wheezed in some air, and stepped forward, kneeling down to the youngest Winchester. _Take care of him Bobby, promise me. _ Dean's voice echoed in his head.

He reached his hand slowly up to rest on Sam's arm, the younger man oblivious to his motion, eyes staring blankly at Dean's face, tears rolling rivers down his face.

"Sam?"

The rocking grew faster and the clutching grew tighter, almost frantic at Bobby's voice.

"Sam, he's gone." Bobby whispered as he reached up to tug Dean away from his brother. "Let him go."

"NO" Sam looked up with wild, unfocused eyes; his breathe coming out in small little pants. "NO...No...no..."

Sam's maniac eyes made Bobby flinch and he released his grasp on Dean.

He leaned back on his heals, hand yanking his ball cap from his head and slinging it to the floor. _Damn it Dean. _

He sat stoically a moment, eyes darting over Dean's still body. He ached for the cocky kid that always had a smartass comeback. _Okay, okay, get a grip Singer. You can do this, Sam needs you. You promised Dean. _

Bobby reached his hand up and gently gripped Sam's chin, tilting the young man's face away from his brother's empty gaze. Feeling the fresh dampness on his cheeks, although, tears were no longer falling down his cheeks.

"Sam, look at me. Sam?"

He watched as sluggish eyes rose up and stared at him blankly. The light in his eyes, empty. The vibrant color that always defined Sammy...gone.

"Sam, it's me. It's Bobby." He tugged his other arm gently around the young man's shoulders, fingers squeezing against him tightly.

Sam's face contoured up in a confused state, eyes looking incoherant and out of focus. He seem to be struggling with his words, mouth moving, but no sound coming out.

"Bob…Bobby?" He finally mummured.

"It's okay Sam, you need to let go of Dean. I got him now, I got him."

Bobby's tears welled in his own eyes, but he blinked them back. _This was heartbreaking_ . He watched as Sam seem to disappear into himself.

"Shhhh…Bobby, he's taking a nap". Sam's child like voice whispered as he pushed a long finger to his lips and a happy grin rose on his lips.

Bobby's hands reached to pull Dean away from Sam, this time easing his cold body down against the ground.

"He's tired." Sam blinked owlishly at Bobby.

"Let's get you out of here. Okay?"

"But, Dean might wake up. I got to stay with Dean, Daddy said so." Large doe eyes fluttered at Bobby.

_Oh God…_ Bobby reached his hands up around Sam, and tugged him tightly to his chest, tired hand pulling slowly through Sam's hair, fingers rubbing gently against the back of his neck.

"It's okay Sammy, you're Daddy's watching out for Dean."

"Daddy?" Sam blinked childlike at Bobby.

It was all Bobby could do to control his emotions. He nodded his head slowly at the young Winchester. "Com'on son lets go outside."

Bobby tugged Sam's large frame up from the floor, purposely standing between him and Dean's prone form. He gently nudged Sammy toward the door; comforting words escaping from his lips.

"It's okay, Sammy. Let's just go outside. I gotcha….kiddo, I gotcha."

Sam struggled against him at the word 'kiddo', head turning quickly over his shoulder, eyes straining to see behind them, to locate his brother in one quick coherant moment.

"Dean? I think he's awake now...Dean..." Sam tugged against his tight grip, but he couldn't break free, his overwhelmed body slowly loosing it's momentary focus and sagging against the older man.

_Sam's in shock, stay in control. Get him out of here, and taken care of. For Dean, for John, for Sammy. _ Bobby's strong arms held Sam closer, his breathe falling gently to the nap of Sam's neck.

"He's okay Sammy. Come on." He whispered as he edged Sam out the door, into the cold night air.

Sam shuddered against him, but didn't say anything. He kept his strong arms wrapped around the fragile man and led him to the curb, easing him slowly to the ground.

"You sit right here Sammy. I'll be right back with my truck." Bobby yanked his keys from his pocket.

"Where's Dean?" Sam queried, his curious orbs gazing once again at Bobby.

"You'll see him later, okay. You sit right here, okay? Sam, do you understand me?"

Sam blinked, pulling his gangly legs up against him, his chin resting on his kneecaps. "Okay, I'll see him later?" Sam looked large questioning eyes up at Bobby.

"You'll see him later", Bobby smiled, looking at Sam, but seeing the five year old he used to baby sit when John Winchester was on a hunt.

Bobby removed his coat and draped it across Sam's large shoulders, tugging it tightly around his chin, looking intently in his large green eyes. "Stay right here, Sammy." His voice now the tone of a parent talking to his child.

"I won't move, I promise." Sam giggled, bright eyes shining up at Bobby.

Bobby's chest hurt, his heart hurt. He ached for Sam. This lost young man had simply shut down with his brother's death.

His eyes darted down the road continuously to Sam as he moved to his truck, watching and wondering what he could do to help the boy get through this. He was at a loss, he didn't know how he was supposed to fix this. _Dean...oh god_ .

He tugged his arm up and wiped his own tears away as the truck edged up next to the curb. He retched open the drivers door and barely heard his shoes hitting the pavement as his mind raced through years of memories of John's boys. Of his boys, of a tow headed Dean and a little wide eyed Sammy.

He reached his shaky hands down and gently grabbed at Sam's shoulders, the young man staring blankly at him.

"Where's Dean, Daddy?" Sam whispered as he stood on shaky legs leaning against Bobby.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll come back for Dean." He gently pushed Sammy into the front seat, and secured the seatbelt around him. "It's okay now. I gotcha."

_And he would come back for Dean. _

End!


End file.
